


Just Incase

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brothers, Loss, Love, M/M, Protective Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: Just a little thought of what could have been playing on Robert mind after Friday's episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for the response to Yellow. I'm really proud of it, and I'm glad so many people liked it. This is just a little thing, but I hope you like it! As always I would love to know what you think!

_"I don't know how he's keeping it together"._

That's what he had said to Victoria. And as Robert lay in bed that night, the line keep playing round in his head. 

He had meant it. Really meant it. Losing Victoria was the worst thing imaginable. 

When he had first heard, she had been the first thought he had. How he was so glad it wasn't her. Which made him feel terrible. Moira had lost her daughter, Adam his sister. Yet the feeling of relief, and the want to be near his sister, was overwhelming. 

He hadn't gone to her, like he wanted to. He knew she would be doing what Victoria did best; taking care of everyone else. And he was right, that's exactly what she had been doing when him and Aaron had arrived at Butlers. 

Aaron appearing back in their bedroom caught his attention. He had gone to check on Liv. For the third time since they went to bed. He was taking Moira's advice to keep an eye on her very seriously. 

Aaron climbed into bed and curled into Robert side. 

"Thank you,", whispered Aaron, "for being there for Liv, she told me you had sat with her all night, she appreciated it. Even if she didn't tell you,"

"It's no bother,", replied Robert, "I wanted to. I needed to, like I said, if she's your family, then she's mine too,". 

And he meant that too. 

The first thing he had done, after hearing the news was phone Victoria, and made sure that she was okay. The next thing he had done was phone the school and told them he was coming to pick Liv up. He wanted her near too. And if he couldn't have both of them were he could see them, then he would have the youngest. Aaron had left her in his protection, and never had he wanted to protect her more. 

"I know,", was all Aaron said, kissing his chest and curling more into his chest. 

And finally, after what felt like the longest time, he had Aaron where he could see him. Where he could keep him safe. Or as safe as anyone could keep Aaron. So he curled down into his boyfriend more and went to sleep. 

But when he woke a couple hours later needing to pee, Robert made sure to check on Liv, before and after using the toilet.

Just incase. 

And he made a note to phone Victoria as soon as he got up in the morning.

Just incase.


End file.
